The Beautiful Truth
by OnePeaInAPod
Summary: Alec a warlock with a disturbing past. Magnus a warlock with a heart broken beyond repair. When these two broken souls meet will they be able to fix what no one could.
1. The Beautiful Hope

**CC owns TMI**

 _1456, December 24 Paris,France_

"Its a boy." Meryis said smiling. "You are beautiful. Now what will we call you." Meryis kissed his head and suddenly the perfect name poped in her head. "Alexander, Alexander Lightwood." She paused then spoke again."Je t'aime doux garçon." 'I love you sweet boy' she says.

Mayris stayed that way for hours. Cradiling her newborn child,singing to him silently in french. It was very peacful. That was until she noticed something off about her preciouse child. His eyes, they changed. They where green she _swore_ to herself. But now they where a bright shade of sapphire blue. Something was _very_ off.

She looked at her child, looked at his eyes, his bright blue ireses which where once green. She stared closely, and then they change again. Right in front of her eyes.Now a dark shade of yellow. But thats not all, all of a sudden all the lanterns candles are put out. Thats when she peaces it together. "My, you are no human,my child. You are of demon blood."

And right she was. But she would still love him,but she knows the worst is to come for her child. Meryis knew about the search for witch craft or demon blooded creatures. If there where any found they should be reported, found, and hung. Meryis didn't know what to do. Her derest Alexander was a _warlock._

She knew what she had to do to protect her Alexander. She had to hide him away from the world. She knew that this would take away his whole childhool. But Meryis was willing to do so in order to save her beloved son.

"Je suis tellement désolé mon amour." Meryis told her son. 'Im so sorry my love' she says. But was willing to do what ever to takes to protect her son.

 _1467, Febuary 9th Papua,Indonesia_

Magnus come to me." Kerrah said to her son. "Coming mother." Magnus was making his way from his paintings. Magnus was different from the other chilldren. Magnus was a warlock. His mother was the only one who knew.

Well his mother and his sister, Kalaie. He never dared tell anyone else. Magnus was always afraid of what people thought of him. "Bisakah kamu menjemput kakakmu untukku?" 'Could you fetch your sister she says'."Yes mother."

Magnus makes his way to his sisters tent. "Kalaie, mother wants you." Magnus yelled into her tent. "Tell her i said ill be right there." Kalaie yelled back. "Ok." Was Magnus's reply.

After a good twenty minutes Kalaie came to her mother. "Yes mother." "Kalaie come here. I need you to take your brother and run ok. Protect him with your life. Understand."


	2. The Beautiful Man

**Ok so I really hated the last chapter I dont know why, and it was really short. Sorry for that.** **Also im not that sucky of a writer. Its just I wasnt in the mood that day. But I had to get it down or i would forget it and it would bother me. Anyway enought with my whining. I hope you like this chapter .** **Yeah yeah** **I know I dont own TMI...DONT RUB IT IN!**

 _1619 December 9th London_

Alec was walking down a dirt road in the cold winter air. Alec had always loved winter. He loved it because it was his mothers favorite to play in the snow. People always said it was childish of her but he loved that about her.

Alec was very cold but didn't mind it. You could acually say he liked it. He didn't have much to keep him warm. After he was born Alec's father (who he didn't know) had left his mother. Because she was a woman with no husband she was poor. Alec had always thought that was stupid.

After a while of walking, Alec made his way to a little bar named "The Shak". That was a lazy name. No effort at all. Anyway, Alec had not much money to spend. He had robbed a few times, just a couple of pounds. He bought himself a hot tea.

Alec sat at a small table in the corner of the room. Away from everyone ealse. Alec usally came to bars to sit in corners and just be away from everyone. No he wasn't deppressed. Acually if you got to know Alec he was a little obnoxious, he was definitely a flirt, and he liked boys and girls.

Speaking of, a man had walked in. He was tall, tan skin, not skiny but not muscular like Alec himself, you could tell by his eyes that he is of asian heritage. But what really caught Alec's attention was the mans eyes. They where a mix of greens and yellows. They where almost like a cats eyes. No, they _where_ cat eyes. He was obviously no human. But my, this man was beautiful.

Alec watched as the man talked to the bartender. Alec wanted to talk to this man. Wanted to know this man. With Alec beinging his bold self he walked up to the man. Seating himself next to him. "Hello there." Alec said. Magnus turned to face the boy obviously talking to him. He replyed "Can I help you." "Oh a fiesty one. I like it." Amec said with a smirk on his face. "You dont know just how _fiesty_ I can be, so back off." Magnus replyed hoping he could get the boy to go away.

Usally anyone Magnus blew off like that would just give up anf leave, But this one was different. "Well I would, but if I backed too far I'm afraid I'll never see your pretty face again." Alec shot back. He wasn't giving up without a fight, and Alec always won. Magnus scoffed. "A flirt. Nothing new." Magnus said turning away to leave. Alec got up and quickly moved in front of Magnus. Stoping him from leaving.

"Let me buy you a drink." Alec said. Magnus looked at him for a while then a small smile crept on his face. "You wont give up will you." Magnus said, sounding amused. "Nope. Not until you atlest let me buy you a drink." Magnus again stared at Alec before answering. "Fine."

Alec smiled feeling accomplished.

Alec as said, bought Magnus a drink. "Why exactly did you try so hard just to buy me a drink?" Magnus asked. ec relpyed. "Because you interest me, and because you so easly agreed to let me buy you a drink I intetest you too." Alec said with that damb smirk again. "Dont get so confident. Especially with me." Magnus said. Magnus was obviously one with smart remarks but that just made Alec even more intrested.

"Oh come on, its just the beautiful truth." Alec said. "Ok, so what is it that interests you?" Magnus asked. "Everything. But mostly your eyes. They are marvoluse." Alec relpyed simply. "Well thank you. Want to know how you interest me?" Magnus asked. Alec moved a little closter to Magnus and said "That would be lovley." Magnus moved to Alecs ear and whispered in his ear. "How much of a fool you are." Magnus said and smiled walking away.

Alec ran after him. "Wait!" Alec shouted over to Magnus who was already ways down the dirt path. Magnus stopped and turned to look at Alec. "I didn't catch your name!" He shouted. "Magnus Bane! And yours!" "Alexander Lightwood! Will I ever see you again." Magnus smiled and said "Mabey." He said, and with that he was gone.

Would Alec see him again? All Alec could do was hope to see the beautiful man again.


	3. Don't Think, it will just hurt you

**Cassandra Clare owns my favorite books in the world (The Mortal Instruments) Oh and Im going to start doing POV so your not confused and I'm not confused** **By the way it would great if you reviewed to let me knkw people are acually reading this...anyway**

Magnus Pov

What had just happend. A pretty boy was interested in him. He was not some old guy trying to get in his pants or a whore out for his money. He was a bit of a flirt, but Magnus had lied when he said "Nothing New" to the boy. He was _very_ different.

No one would ever keep trying to get at Magnus when he told them to stop. Hell, be even threatened the boy. He was Tall but not taller than Magnus, he was muscular but not too muscular, pale skin, black hair, and sapphire eyes.

Then an Idea poped in Magnus's head. He would see this boy again, he hoped so.

 _1470 March 27th_

Meryis Is resting. He can go now, she wouldn't noticed. Alec made his way through the tunel and climed up the latter leading to the dock. From there he took the small boat leading to the land. He and his mother lived on a small island not too far from the shore.

Alec would sneak out at night too watch the people of the what his mother called "The outsiders". She tried to convince Alec that he was not hidden but he knew he was. Alec sneaked off the side of the boat and ran behind some trees.

Alec ran to his usual spot behinde this blacksmith. He ran twards the back of the blacksmith to the vines that be climed to get to roof of the blacksmith. While Alec was running he wasn't exactly paying attention and he ran smack into this girl. "Ow! Hey watch it! Do yo-" The girl stopped when she saw the boy.

"Im sorry. Please forgive me." Alec asked over and over again. "Its ok." She said holding out her hand. "Im Isabell. Daughter of the Geniral. What is a pretty boy like you doing out here alone?" Isabell asked. "I-Im Al-lexa-ander Lightwood. I was going to go on the roof of the blacksmith, and im not pretty." Isabell giggled. "Why where you going to the roof of the blacksmith?"

Alec stood up and Held out a hand and said, "Come with me and I'll show you." Isabell stared at him and then said. "How do I know I can trust you?" She asked. "Well, you dont. But I promise I wont hurt you." Alec smiled.

With that Isabell took his hand and he led her to the vines. "Get on my back. Then close your eyes." Isabell did what she was told, then all of a suden she felt like she shooting into the air. Eyes still closed she asked "How can we be going so fast, I can feel it?" Alec answerd simply "Magic." Then all of it stoped and they where on the roof.

Alec set Isabell down and she opened her eyes. "Walk forward and you'll see why I'm ouy here." Isabell moved to the edge of the building and when she did she was amazed. You could see _everything._ The markets, the houseshouses, the guards, and the people of the shore. "Wow. How did you find this place?" She asked

"I cant quite remember. I just knkw ever since I found this place I came too it." Alec said with pink rising on his cheeks. Isabell realized it was probably almost the morning and turned the boy behind her and said. "It was great meeting you. I have to get going now, but you can meet again." Alec nodded and took the girl off the roof.

"Will I see you again?" Alec asked. Isabell giggled putting her hand over her mouth as she did so. She replied with "Mabey" Then she was gone.

After that Alec and Isabell had gone almost every night to the roof of the blacksmith. Talking, laughing, playing. After two years of this Alec told Isabell what he was and she didn't the way he had expected. She was just understanding.

They did this for four years. Alec had felt something. Something strange for Isabell. He didn't know what it was but it was there. Well he knew what it was when Isabell returned the feelings.

 _1474 December 24th_

Happy birthday Alec." Isabell said with something behind her back. Alec turned to Isabell. He then asked. "What are you up too? I know that mischievous look anywhere." Isabell laughed lightly walking twards Alec. "I got you something for your birthday." Alec turned and got up walking twards Isabell. "You know I dont like gifts." Alec said. "Well you'll like this one then give it to your mother. It would look lovely on her as it would look on you."

Alec arched an eyebrow. Isabell brought her hands from behind her and showed Alec a necklace. I was beautiful. It was a small blue rock attached by a small sliver chain making it a necklace. "I got it for you because it is sapphire blue. Like your eyes." Isabell smiled leaning in. Alec didn't know where this was going. So Alec leaned in too, meeting her lips in the middle.

They kissed, and it felt right. This is what it felt like. Do he dare say it was...love. Isabell pulled away. "Happy Birthday Alec." Alec smiled and kissed her again, this time harder. She returned the kiss. Then a question poped in Alec's head. 'Where was this leading too?

But Alec pulled back when he heard shouting, yelling. He looked over the edge of the blacksmith. There where boats in the water. What was happening? There was never boats in the water. It didn't take Alec long to realize where the boats where heading. An Isalnd. _His_ Island. His mother.

"Isabell I have to go. My mother is in danger." Alec was gone. Leaving Isabell alone on the roof. He then returned and said "Stay here." Then was gone once again.

Alec made a portal to his mother. "Mother! Mother where are you!?" Alec shouted. Alec then ran to the small garden Meryis spent most of her time. She was old so she couldn't hear the mob of angry people. Alec ran in the garden, releaved to see his mother was alright. "Mother, we have to go.They found us." Alec said grabbing her hand.

"Alexander, how did they find us? No leave me protect you and your Isabell." She said. "No mother. I will take you with me." Alec said. "Go! They are in there!" Alec heard distant shouting. Alec looked back at his mother and said "Mother we have to go now." Alec ran twards the tunel leading to the dock. When Alec reached there where already the angry people.

"Halt!" The man in the front shouted. "You dirty witch!" So Alec stood still his mother beside him. "Take the old woman." The people moved closer to Him and his mother. "No! You will not take her away from me!" Alec shouted. As they got closer Alec got angryer. They moved to grab her but Alec shot them all back at least fifty feet. "Fine! Have it your way. Kill them both!"

Alce fought for his and his mothers life. He fought as much as he could. But that wasn't enough. They had his mother. "Mother!" He called out to her in the grasp of two big men. "Alexander. Im sorry. Remember that my last words to you where I love you." With that she was stabbed in the back. "No!" Alec shouted, tears burning while falling down his face.

That was it he would kill anyone in his way until he made to the man who killed his mother. You know what they say, "A life for a life". And thats what he did. Orange and blue rushing out of his hands, strinkng everyone in his way. Alec made his way to the man he was going to slay.

Alec didn't notice the man behind him. The man yelled as he was moving to strike him. He didn't miss the sword didn't go through him. Isabell. "No! Isabell! I told you to stay behind!" The man that got Isabell went to strike him and Alec realised all his power killing everone on the island but him and Isabell.

"Isabell. Why would you do this." Alec said, tears rolling down his face. "She replied breathless laying on the ground "I couldn't let him take your life. You've got so much life go live." Alec was going to protest but Isabell started talking before he could. "Take this necklace and never take it off until you find another love. When you do I want you to give it to them. Promise me you will."

Alec just nodded, not able to find words. At her last breath she said "Alexander, I love you." and she was gone.

"Alexander, Hello are you ok?"


	4. A Date?

**So I hope you read all of last chapter because it is really important imformation for future chapters. Especially the looooove making. You need that chapter or nothing will make sense.** **I know, I know TMI isn't mine.** _Present day_

"Alexander, are you ok? Alexander!" Alec heard someone shouting his name and snapped him out of his train of though. He looked up to see Magnus with a concerned look on his face. "You came. I though you wouldnt." Alec said trying to fake a smile. "I figured why not. Anyway, are you ok? You where zoned out...and crying."

He was crying. He hadn't realized that he'd been crying. Wait when did he get to the bar. He must have been walking and thinking at the sametime and it had led him to the bar. "I'm fine." Was Alec's relpy. Magnus just nodded knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of him, but still a little concerned.

"So you wanted to see me again. Here I am." Magnus said. Alec smiled and wiped his remaining tears from his face. "Well its good to know that I'm worth your time. Although I figured you'd come. I mean who could resist this." Alec said putting his arms out.

"You have lots to say. Dont you?" Magnus asked. "You know it. Oh and I'd love to know the real reason why your interested in me. I know I can be a fool, but even I know thats not the real reason why." Magnus laughed and replied "Your so full of yourself. You know a mouth like yours could get you killed."

Alec just rolled his eyes. "I love how stubborn you are. You remind me of someone." Alec was expecting a smart remark from Magnus but instead got a smile. "I want to ask. Where did you get that necklace. Its sapphire. Thats hard to get, but it is beautiful."

Alec smiled as he picked up the blue rock from his neck. "An old friend gave it to me. Her names Isabell." Alec said. "That is some friend you got there. Is she anywhere to be seen. Id love to meet her."

Magnus said.

"Oh, no. She died a long time ago. She _was_ some friend huh?" Alec felt tears threaten to fall. He quickly wiped them away. "She was important to you huh? I know what that feels like. It seems prince charming has a soft side." Magnus said trying to lighten the mood. "Ha, Ha very funny. But this Prince doesn't have a soft side." Alec said with that smirk on his face.

Then all of a sudden he asked "Can I take you on a date?" Alec asked. "Whoa Casanova. Thats a little forward."just Magnus said. Usally Alec would already have someone that "Interested" him in bed already. He didn't have Magnus because he was stubborn. But that just drew Alec closer. "Well any other person would be at their knees begging me to stay. But your not "any other person" so let me take you on a date."

"Alright. But dont say anything stupid or I'll change my mind." Magnus said. "Although that will be hard. I can manage." Alec said in a reassuring voice. "So, where are you taking me anyway, and when?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow. "Tomorrow at noon meet me at the lake, and you'll see." Alec said winking. "Now I should get going. Don't miss me, you'll see me tomorrow." Alec walked out of the bar feeling more acomplished than he ever had.

Magnus Pov

"You know you shouldn't mess with that boy. From what I heard he's very dangerous." The bar tender said to Magnus. Magnus turned to face the bar tender and said "Him, dangerous." Magnus scoffed. "Oh pleased. Sure he's a _everyone's_ man, but he's not dangerous. He's too full of himself." Magnus said to the bar tender.

" I heard he took out a whole village of people. I also heard that he's no human like yourself." The bartender said. Magnus knew that he wasn't human. The humans couldn't see his eyes. That made him think. Only another demon blood could see his eyes as they truly are. Alexander had said his eyes where "Marvoluse" but to a humans eyes they where just plain old brown, Hmm?


	5. Yes A Date!

It was seven in the afternoon when Magnus showed up at the lake to meet Alec. Magnus looks for Alec yet he is nowhere to be found. "Alexander! You know if you keep this up any longer I'll leave!" Magnus shouted over the lake. Magnus heard a chuckle from behind him.

Magnus turned aroud to see Alec. He looked gorguse although Magnus would never say it outloud. Alec had on a white button down under a lightdrown vest. He had a long brown coat with his name stitched in small cursive letters on the coller. He had on fitted brown pants with gold designs down the sides.

"Wow." Was the words Magnus could find. Magnus just wore a white tunic with brown pants and a long light brown coat. "I know right. I look amazing, and you know it." Alec said smirking. Magnus couldn't deny it. He did look amazing. Magnus was even blushing, of course Alec would notice.

Alec moved to be standing in front of Magnus. Alec cupped Magnus's face and said "No need to blush." Then moved to Magnus's ear and whispered "You look pretty too." Magnus jerked out of Alec's grasp. "I wasn't blushing, and I always look pretty. Now where are you taking me, I'm cold and would like to get there."

Alec chuckled and held out his hand. Magnus took his hand as instructed. "Close your eyes." Alec said with a mischievous look on his face. "Im not closing my eyes." Magnus said. Alec pouted and said "Pwees". Magnus rolled his eyes closed them.

Alec turned so his back was faced twards Magnus and dropped Magnus's hand to grabbed Magnus's thighs wrapping them around his waist. "You ready." Alec asked. "I was born ready." Magnus said. "Oh and you might want to keep your eyes closed." Alec said before they where zooming off. "Why do I-" Before he could finish he felt like they where going onehundred miles per hour.

"Why are we going so fast? How are we going so fast?!" Magnus asked shouting over the wind blowing in his face. "Just keep your eyes closed." Magnus did what Alec told him, again. All of a sudden the speeding stopped. "We're here. You can open your eyes and unlatch your claws from my neck."

Magnus hadn't noticed how tight hed been holding on to Alec. He loosened his grip and opened his eyes. He reconized where they where imedietly. Paris. "How did we get from London to Paris that quickly." Alec chuckled and said "Your not _that_ slow are you? Come on, I've noticed already." "What are you talking about...Oh." Magnus paused. "So I was right! You are a warlock, like me, thats why my eyes interest you. Thank you I like them too."

Alec laughed then realized that Magnus was still on his back. "So are you gonna get down? Or do you want me to carry you?" Alec asked, although he was more than willing to carry Magnus. "No, you can carry me. This date was your Idea so on you go." Magnus paused then slapped Alec's arm. "And I'm not slow!"

Alec chuckled and began to walk. He was headded twards the back of the buildings where the blacksmith was. He went to the shore. "What are we back here for?" Magnus asked while jumping off Alec's back. Alec just smiled and said "You'll see. Now get on that boat." Alec said pointing to the small rowboat. "You sure have been telling me around like a child lately and I don't like it." Magnus said getting on the boat.

Alec just ignored that and pushed the boat in the water. He jumped in the boat and started rowing for the small island in the distance.

When they arrived, Alec got off the boat and held a hand out for Magnus. Magnus glared at his hand and walked past him getting off the boat himself. Alec smirked at Magnus watching his make his way up the sand. Magnus turned and narrowed his eyes "Are you staring at my butt." "No." Alec said. Yes he was. "Hm. Would you come up here, I don't know where I'm going." Magnus said.

"But I like the view from here." Alec said pouting. Magnus narrowed his eyes even more if that was possible, his eyes looked like they where closed. Alec chuckled "Im coming." Magnus waited for Alec to get up the shore. Alec led Magnus to a tunnel. "What are we gonna do down there. Eat cheese with the rats." Alec rolled his eyes and led Magnus down the tunel.

When they got to end of the tunnel they where in front of a wooden door. Alec opened said door. He led Magnus inside. What Magnus saw was amazing. He hadn't expected this. It was like a home, but underground. "How'd you find this place." Alec smiled and put his jaket on the arm of the violet arm chair. "This was my home. About a hundered years ago."

"Wow. Hunderd years ago. Im curious." Magnus said sitting on one of the violet coutches. "Exactly how old are you?" Magnus asked. "I'm glad you asked. I'm one hundered sixty three. But I will be one hundred sixty four in a few days. The twenty fourth." Magnus smiled and said "Old man! Ten years younger. My birthday is in October. I just turned onehundred fifty four." Magnus said. "Hey! Im not old. Its not like I'm two hundred years old. That's old." They both laughed.

After that they'd learned alot about eachother. Like how Alec could cook, and how Magnus was allergic too almost everything. Even fish, I mean the eyes. "Just because I'm part cat doesn't mean I can eat fish. That's just stereotyping." Magnus said crossing his arms with a frown on his face. Alec laughed at him earning him a death glare.

They talked more and instead of fish, they had chicken with mash potatoes and gravy. It was fun Magnus and Alec showed eachother their magic and what they could do. Alec showed Magnus how he could change his eyes to any color he wished. Magnus showed Alec hkw he could make anything appear. Of course they had a variety of other things they could do but those where the most fun.

They had talked all through the night until the early Morning. It was the best the best day of Alec's life. He hadn't felt this happy for a long time.

Magnus and Alec woke up on the floor. Sat up against the violet loveseat. Almost every pease of furniture was violet. His mother's favorite color. Magnus woke up first, his head resting on Alec's chest. Alec bad taken his vest off so it was just the button down. Magnus's arms where rested on Alec's chest too. Alec's arms wrapped around his waist. Alec's face was burried in Magnus's hair.

"Wake up sleely head." Magnus said running his finger across Alec's jaw, then his chin, to his cheek, his nose, eye lids. If you saw Alec's face upcloseupclose he had baby like fetures. His jaw was soft edged, he had a perfect nose it was almost feminine, and he had long eyelashes, ones like Magnus's.

Alec's eyes fluttered open staring into Magnus's. When Alec looked at you with those sapphires it was like he was staring into your soul. But it wasn't creepy, it was...soothing. When he looked at you, you couldn't tell he was so full of himself. He looked so inoccesnt. Magnus leaned forward capturing Alec's lips. Ok so they knew eachother for three days. But Magnus felt it was a great time to just. Kiss Him, and that he did.

Alec leaned in, deepening the kiss. Magnus opened his mouth giving Alec's toungh an intrance. They stayed like that for who knows how long. Until Magnus pullled away to catch his breath. Alec whined at the loss of Magnus's soft sweet lips. "Why'd you pull away? You nervous?" Alec asked with a devilish smirk on his face. Magnus missed that inoccent look on Alexanders face.

Magnus returned the smirk with an Idea that poped in his head. He leaned in to Alec, not to kiss him. He stopped half way. Alec leaned in to catch Magnus's lips but was stopped by his finger on his lips. "I don't think I could kiss you again. I'm too nervous remember." Alec smiled and took Magnus's hand from his lips.

"I can change that for you. I can make you _really_ comfortable." Alec said leaning down capturing the man's lips.

Where was this leading to? How far would they take this? We shall see now, shouldn't we?


	6. Stop I hate that word

**No, they aren't going to _do it_ in this chapter.Sorry. I don't want to rush it.** **All rights to Cassie Claire.**

"Alexander." Magnus said between kisses. Alec faced Magnus, looking into his eyes. They stayed like that for a while. Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec's hair pulling him down, kissing him harder than before. Alec quickly returned the kiss.

Alec moved to Magnus's neck. Sucking lighty on the tan skin. He moved lowerlower. Kissing along Magnus's collar bone. Alec tugged lighty at Magnus's shirt, silently asking permission to take it off. Magnus nodded unable to speak words.

Alec moved down his chest. Kissing the boy beneath him. Magnus was vulnerable by now. Unable to speak. Unable to move. It was like he was intoxicated by the touch of the boy above him. He'd never flet this way before, Magnus felt like he was flying and couldn't stop. Stop, that's the word he'd been looking for.

Magnus knew that if he didn't tell Alec to stop. He wouldn't, and he couldn't have this, not now, it's not the time. I mean I bearley even know the guy. Even though I hate to admit that I didn't regret kissing him.

"Al-alex-an-nder." Magnus said forcing the words out. "Yes." Alec said in a low voice, still kissing slowly down Magnus's chest. "I-I ca-n-n't do this, _we_ can't do this." Magnus said. "Can't what Magnus. Tell me what we can't do."

Magnus was giving in. No, he wouldn't give in. He _never_ gave in, he wouldn't let Alec win. "Please" Magnus said. Alec smirked. "All you have to say is stop. Then, I'll stop." Alec said moving lower down Magnus, at his torso.

Stop. I hate that word. Magnus said to himself. I hate it because I can't say it.

"S-st-stop." Magnus hissed. Alec froze at the button of Magnus's pants. He sat up, with that smirk paited on his face. Man did I hate that smirk. "I didn't think you could do it. No ones ever broken my spell."

Spell. What spell? "What spell?" Magnus asked. "The spell you where under just now. It made you completely vulnerable to me." Alec said. Magnus scoffed. "Get off of me." Magnus said with his arms crossed. Alec moved off of Magnus and Magnus stood up. "How did cast a spell on me so quickly, and I didn't notice?" Magnus asked. "It was when you kissed me, I got exited and I must have put the spell on you. It wasn't intentional. I had just woken up and didn't have controll over it. Then I took advantage of it." Alec said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"You know, I don't like you not one bit." Magnus said standing and holding out a hand for Alec. Alec took his hand and stood up in front of Magnus. "Thats not true. You _love_ me." Alec said. Magnus held in a laugh. "You wish."


	7. No one like you

**Im so sorry I took so long to get these two chapters up. Its because I'm working on two new storys called "Worth your time"and "Until Then" ("Worth your time" is coming out tomorrow) And I almost completly forgot about** " **The Beautiful Truth" So to make it up to you I'll be posting two chapters every day for the whole weekend along with "Worth your time" So it'll be alot but I'll manage.** **Yeah, Yeah I know TMI aint mine. On with the story!**

Alec led Magnus out of the tunnel back to the surface. Magnus was still a little pissed that Alec had put him under the spell. He wasn't pissed at the spell, he was angry at the fact that he let his self be so vulnerable. Magnus didn't appear very strong, but he was. He was a powerful warlock and he let hisself get put under a spell. Wow, some warlock.

"Stop doughting yourself." Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice. Alexanders voice. "What do you mean stop doughting my self?" Magnus said confused. "I can hear your thoughts. Why do you dought yourself like that?" Alec asked facing Magnus with a look on his face that kinda looked like..concern. "First off, stay out of my head. Second, I dont dought myself.. it's true. What kind off warlock lets him self get put under a love spell, not even knowing it's there?"

Magnus seemed really down. Usally he would have something to say about Alec, not himself. Even if Alec only knew him for three days he felt this, obligation to protect Magnus. "It wasn't a love spell, it was a spell called Eválota. It's Greek for Vulnerability. You don't have to feel bad about it, atleast it wasn't some random stranger." Alec said nudging Magnus's arm a bit and giving him a reassuring smile.

Magnus giggled a little. "Well technically you are a stranger. Mabey not random _anymore_ , but still a stranger." Magnus said smiling at Alec's face. He had a look on his face that said " _really Magnus_ ". "Well _technically_ if you've known someone for three days they aren't a stranger." Alec said.

Magnus and Alec took the boat back to land and portaled back to London, talking to each other the whole time. "Alexander?" Magnus asked still facing twards the dirk road ahead. "Yes." Alec said turning to look at Alec. "The next time you take me on a date. Lets go to a restaurant." Magnus said in the most casual voice. He said it almost as if he was expecting another date. Alec was going to ask him on another date, but he wasn't sure if Magnus would say yes. Especially after what he did.

Alec loved to tease so why not. "What makes you think I'll take you on another date." Alec said. Magnus just smiled and said "You are a loud thinker, and you easyly let me into your head." Magnus said with a smirk on his face. Alec smiled and replyed "Well played Magnus,well played." They both laughed

"Magnus do you really see me as a stranger, and if you do a really good looking stranger right?" Magnus laughed again. "Yes and no, to answer both your questions." So Magnus didn't find him attractive and though he was a stranger. Alec wasn't going to take that to heart. "Vous êtes tellement ennuyeux." Alec whispered under his breath. 'You are so annoying he said.

Magnus heard what he said and fake gasped as if he was hurt and put his hand over this heart. "Im annoying, have you met yourself?" Magnus said. "You know what I said. Wait, you speak French." Alec said as his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Magnus smirked feeling a little proud of himself. "I speak many languages my dear." Magnus spoke he didn't know how many languages, but alot.

"Le français en fait partie." 'French is one of them' Magnus said. Alec smiled at Magnus. Magnus's voice was already the best sound he'd ever heard, and when he spoke french he sounded even better.

Alec and Magnus walked a little while longer until a fun idea popped in Magnus's head. "Hey Alexander we should go back to my place I have a fun idea in mind." Magnus said. "Oh I like where this is going." Alec said with that smirk on his face. Magnus elbowed Alec's arm. "Not that. Get your mind out of the gutter. I have a game in mind, so come on."

Magnus made a portal to his house and steped inside. Magnus, therethere is no one like you. Alec though to himself.


	8. Ending?

**I'm not even sure if people are reading this story or not. But if you are then i'm sorry. I really just lost interest in this story and I don't know how to continue it, so if you are reading this story let me know and i'll keep writing it. If not then...oh well goodbye to this story. I honestly think this story is crappy too so yeah. Thanks.** **-M.W.**


End file.
